


Time

by Forgan_writes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assault, Blood and Gore, But I won't let him have it, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor gets stabbed, Connor should carry a knife around ffs, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Gay androids attack Connor, Gen, Gore, Guns, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank is a Good Dad, Heavy Angst, Heavy gore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe torture??, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Stabbing, There are two androids there and they are totally married, alleys, especially me, there's so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgan_writes/pseuds/Forgan_writes
Summary: A shiver ran down Connor’s spine just as he decided he should stand in an alley for a moment, just to escape the cold. He side-stepped into a larger, better lit, looking corridor, deciding that it was vacant, but his sensors were adamant that something was wrong, that all the jagged, broken windows were a sign he simply ignored.His sensors proved to be right, however.Just as the deviant sighed and closed his eyes, two androids jumped out from behind a dumpster, one wielding a knife, and the other pointing a gun at him. Connor’s eyes widened as soon as he saw them, a deep feeling of dread settling into his processors, immediately reaching for the gun on his holster, but the taller android seemed to catch on at an incredible speed, grabbing both his forearms, easily pinning them against the wall while the other android quickly grabbed the gun out of its holster.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This gets fairly gory, just be warned
> 
> So I was bored one night and then this thing just spontaneously appeared so I'm going to leave it here. I think it's kinda shitty, so read at your own risk.

  


_ 1:23 PM _

_ DETROIT, MICHIGAN _

_ SEPTEMBER 23, 2039 _

Today wasn’t exactly a happy day, per say. The sky was gray with clouds, the sun was gone, as if it knew that this day was one of the many depressing. Even their dog laid around melancholy, as if he too knew what today was. _ Maybe he did, dogs are surprisingly smart when it comes to human behavior. _

Today was Cole’s birthday.

Connor was on a walk. He wanted to leave Hank alone today, he didn’t even care if he got himself drunk, he just wanted the lieutenant to have some time alone to grieve his late son’s birthday. 

The deviant tried not to think about it too much, but he couldn’t help it as he walked the barren streets of Detroit, his hands shoved in his coat pockets. Everyone evacuated the city after the Revolution, and only a few people have returned the past year. He saw very few people on his walk, but there were androids around every corner, breaking into stores and running around aimlessly. 

Connor’s LED blinked as he subconsciously worried about Hank. 

He couldn’t stop worrying about him. _What if he drunkenly injured himself? What if he drank too much and got alcohol poisoning?_ _What if he-_

The detective stopped his thoughts, refusing to worry. He just wanted to relax somewhere, maybe even get drunk _ himself. _ Connor had never been drunk before, though he knew androids could _ in fact _become intoxicated. 

He soon decided he probably shouldn’t walk into Hank’s house drunk off his ass when the lieutenant already had a lot to deal with. He also didn’t want to gamble on the fact if androids could get hangovers or not. 

A shiver ran down Connor’s spine just as he decided he should stand in an alley for a moment, just to escape the cold. He side-stepped into a larger, better lit, looking corridor, deciding that it was vacant, but his sensors were adamant that something was wrong, that all the jagged, broken windows were a sign he simply ignored.

His sensors proved to be right, however.

Just as the deviant sighed and closed his eyes, two androids jumped out from behind a dumpster, one wielding a knife, and the other pointing a gun at him. Connor’s eyes widened as soon as he saw them, a deep feeling of dread settling into his processors, immediately reaching for the gun on his holster, but the taller android seemed to catch on at an incredible speed, grabbing both his forearms, easily pinning them against the wall while the other android quickly grabbed the gun out of its holster and looked for other weapons.

“What are you doing?” Connor forced his voice to be steady even though he was panicking on the inside, there was a burden on his shoulders and he didn’t know what it was.

“We know who you are and what you’ve done,_ traitor. _ ” The shorter android snarled, and even though he was wearing a mask, Connor could see the absolute hatred displayed on his face, just from looking into his bright green eyes. This android knew _ exactly _who he was, and was out for secondhand revenge. 

“That was before, I am different now. It was Cyber-” Connor started, but the taller android cut him off by digging the side of his forearm into Connor’s neck, the other strong hand pinning both his arms to the wall behind them. The dread settled deeper into his mind, along with the now-dull pain being inflicted on his neck. 

“Shut up, Deviant Hunter.” 

The detective was surprised to find the taller android had a deep Russian accent, which he found strangely iconic. The deviant did what he was told, immediately clamping his jaw closed, thankful to find the larger android slightly softened the pressure he put onto his neck, but the pain was still there along with the feeling something terribly bad was going to happen.

“Now, we’re gonna have a little _ fun _ with ya _ , _ make you pay for the innocent lives you took; The lives of your own people!” The shorter said with a wild smirk that Connor absolutely _ did not _like.

Connor was frantically thinking what they would do, _ if they world rape him, cut him up into little bits, just shoot him square blank- _

His thoughts were cut short when the shorter android ripped his flashing-red LED out is a single swift movement with the knife he was wielding, and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming at the sudden searing pain. The now dull LED clinked to the concrete floor silently while the face in front of him stared in sickening approval. He began to panic more than before, now that all of his communications were restricted to about 4 meters in every direction around him. He was totally _ fucked. _

Connor was left in about a second of painful silence before the android before him ripped open his coat then his dress shirt, buttons falling to the ground, leaving his chest exposed to the bitter cold. A chill ran through his whole body as his core temperature suddenly dropped, and now he was slightly pissed that his shirt was ruined.

Now that the deviant’s chest was exposed, the shorter android took his knife and ran it across his chest painfully slow. Connor squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his assailant cut him across the length of his chest several times, until the detective’s legs began to shake. 

>WARNING: DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR SHELL

>ATTENTION: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 99.76%

Connor knew the shorter was staring at the blood running down his abdomen slowly, and he could feel the thick liquid drip slowly down his torso. It made his skin feel sticky, and he was now extremely aware of the thririum leaking from the cuts rhythmically with every time his thirium pump would beat. 

He almost let out a pained and annoyed sigh before the android suddenly, with no warning at all, plunged the knife into his abdomen, making sure, for some sick reason, not to hit any major biocomponents.

Connor’s brown eyes widened, tears suddenly gathering in them as he let out a yelp of pure, searing-hot agony, gritting his teeth as the knife was slowly pulled out slickly, the blood it slid on creating a noise Connor _ really _didn’t want to think about. His legs almost completely buckled as the knife was stabbed into him again, this time puncturing one of his six battery packs. He let out a shaky groan as the knife was pulled slowly out once more, warm blood instantly spilling out from the burning wound.

>WARNING: 5/6 BATTERY_PACKS FUNCTIONAL

>BATTERY_PACK #rk8342n DAMAGED: ENERGY DEFICIENCY

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 92%

>LEAKS IN ABDOMINAL CHASSIS AREA DETECTED

>STRESS LEVELS___65%

“Wow, you’re weaker than I thought..” The android mumbled with a sick smile, examining the blue-stained, bloody knife with a strange fascination. 

Connor glared up at him with pure hatred displayed in his chocolate eyes, even though there were warm tears steadily streaming down his face. 

Apparently, that stare pissed the android off, because in a split-second the knife was plunged into his stomach again, this time with some sickening resistance of some biocomponant in the way. Connor suddenly started screaming against his own will as the shorter twisted the knife around when it was still inside him, but the larger android dug his arm deeper into the detective’s throat, effectively cutting off his voice. Instead, a horrible gurguled wheezing sound came from his lips and his body shook from the pain. After about a minute of absolute, white-hot agony, the knife was pulled from his torso as thirium spurted from the circular wound and a nauseatingly large chunk of his chassis fell to the ground, he couldn’t help but gag at it, and now he felt sick.

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 87%

>ATTENTION: BIOCOMPONENT #rk8342n DAMAGED: 

AUDITORY_COMMUNICATION_SYSTEMS NON-OPTIMAL

Connor was breathing heavily now, almost hyperventilating, his limbs quivering and slightly numb, as fear settled in along with the shock and pain. His eyes were wide with agony and sickening fear, and his body was beginning to overheat. The ‘peace’ didn’t last long, however, as the knife was dug into his chest once more, deeply puncturing one of his two ventilation biocomponents, cutting his breathing off with a painful cough as his systems immediately tried to expel the blood now collecting inside the component.

The shorter android stepped back, and the taller did his best to give way while still keeping hold of him, as Connor began to violently cough up his own thirium, quickly adding another blue puddle to the ground. It stung the back of his throat and left an awful taste in his mouth. 

As soon as the fit was over, the knife was stabbed into the deviant again, but this time he merely let out a puff of air as his eyes rolled slightly back into his head and his body shuddered. Thirium stained his lips and his chest, and now his entire body was beginning to quiver. There was artificial saliva running down his chin, mixing with the thirium, but at the time that was the least of his worries.

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 82.12%

>ATTENTION: BIOCOMPONENT #rk8675v_(r) DAMAGED: 

SECONDARY_VENTILATION_SYSTEMS WORKING AT 60%

>STRESS LEVELS___75%

“S-stooop…!” Connor managed to weakly moan out with a voice consumed by static before his body jerked slightly and he leaned over, as much as he could with the taller android still keeping a tight grip on him, to spit out a mouthful of thirium. 

The shorter didn’t reply, he just plunged the knife into the detectives abdomen again, but this time he made sure it was _ oh, so painfully _slow. The sharp weapon pierced the side of Connor’s secondary thirium filter, which acted as a sort-of artificial stomach. Apparently, his systems have had enough now, as the feeling from his legs suddenly ceased to exist. His eyes rolled back in his head as his knees buckled, causing him to limply hang from the taller android’s grasp on him, who now looked slightly surprised. He felt sicker than he had before, nauseous even, like he was about to vomit, and maybe he would, because there was now thirium gathering in places it shouldn't be. His body wanted to purge it, but right now he was simply too weak. 

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 74%

>ATTENTION: BIOCOMPONENT #rk8061s DAMAGED: 

DETECTED LEAK

>WARNING: INGESTING THIRIUM_310 NOT RECOMMENDED

After a moment of trying to get the deviant back on his feet, the two assailants simply let him fall to the cold, unforgiving concrete and began kicking him in the stomach and back without mercy. Connor did his best to curl into a fetal position as he continued to choke on and cough up the foamy thirium that bubbled in his throat. About two minutes of painful beatings, the detective was sure there was more internal bleeding than when he first fell to the ground. When the two androids were gone, and Connor made sure of it, he started sobbing.

He knew people could probably hear him, but this was Detroit, and no-one cared enough to check on him. Another three minutes passed before his world burned white before suddenly cutting to black.

* * *

Connor woke up to hot, searing pain flaring throughout his entire body, and all he could think about was _ how badly it fucking hurt . _ He was lying in a pool of his own blood that caked to his face and bare chest, also soaking into his clothes, making basically everything sticky and uncomfortable. The metallic taste of thirium was still on his tongue and his throat burned, now even more so as his body jerked forward with a wet cough, spraying out thirium like a fountain. 

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 64%

>ATTENT----//

Connor stopped reading the diagnostic reports; he already knew he was in a _ really _bad condition. After the wet coughing had ceased, the deviant began to check over his visible wounds. He groaned as he sat slightly up, his arms shaking, barely able to hold himself. The stab wounds were the worst, still leaking blood, though less steadily, but the injury that was basically a hole in his stomach was the worst. Connor concluded he had only been knocked-out for at least 10 minutes, seeing as the thirium had only just begun to dry to his skin, and the fact his deeper wounds were still bleeding. He tried texting Hank, praying to rA9 the messages would get through.

_ ‘Hank i n eed helpp’ _

_ ‘Idno’t know wheeere i am’ _

_ ‘Gto attacked’ _

_ ‘Please responsd’ _

Connor had a hard time typing with thirium-stained fingers and blurred vision, but he hoped his lieutenant got the memo.

>WARNING: 00 : 34 : 12 BEFORE SHUTDOWN

The detective ignored the warning blaring angrily in his vision, but the klaxons in his head were starting to give him a migraine. He didn’t remember being this tired, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. He almost succumbed to his exhauston, but he quickly awoke himself in an attempt to stay alive for Hank. Connor didn’t want another reason for the Lieutenant to grieve this day, and he surely didn’t want Hank to lose another son. The deviant forced himself to drag himself out of the alley, to the closest wall, leaving a smeared trail of blue blood behind. His head kept lolling to the side as he desperately tried to keep awake, thirium continuing to leak past his lips, further staining his clothes sapphire. He weakly grasped at his wounds in order to stem them when he noticed just _how_ _cold _he was. 

Connor was shaking, teeth chattering so loudly, he wondered how he had not noticed before. His body shuddered as he fumbled with the zipper on his coat, desperately trying to zip it up. Now that he was out of the alley, it was colder, but he was in the open and he _ should _ have better data connection. Now that his coat was zipped up, he chest felt a lot warmer, but he could still feel the freezing air pricking at his skin, like millions of tiny needles. His jacket was beginning to turn a dark blue as his wounds continued to bleed. Staring down with half-lidded eyes, Connor watched as the sapphire blossomed like flowers.

_ ‘Connor? Wtf happened’ _

The deviant immediately perked up at the notification in his field of vision, quickly scrambling to dig his phone out.

_ ‘Igot stabed need help’ _

Connor’s hands were shaking as he typed.

_ ‘Shit where r u’ _

He jerked his head up, trying to find anything that would indicate where he could be, but everything was hard to see through his blurry vision. Luckily, his eyes wandered to a street sign that was relievingly close. 

_ ‘Theres a siggn labelesd Victor ave closeby’ _

The detective had to squint at his phone to type in the proper street name without misspelling it, which was way harder than it should’ve been. 

_ ‘Okay, just hold on we’re coming’ _

Connor’s breath hitched in his chest. _ Hank was coming for him, he was going to be fine. _

_ ‘Plewase hurry’ _

_ ‘How much time you got?’ _

_ ‘20 somethiong minutes’ _

_ ‘Shit, hold on kid’ _

Connor let his hand fall limp at that last message, now hazily aware he had fallen to his side, leaving a quarter-circle type smear of thirium on the brick wall behind him. His eyelids were dreadfully heavy; he was exhausted. He wanted so desperately to fall asleep, but he knew he had to stay awake for Hank. There were tears falling from his face, and drool running down his chin as the deep-blue puddle grew around him. Connor tried to take in a deep breath, but a loud cough interrupted him. The coughing turned into choking as his systems took this time to force more thirium up his throat. Like before, this blood was pale blue and foamy, which the deviant did not find all-too pleasant. 

After the fit had passed, Connor found himself gritting his teeth at the burning pain in his abdomen, which had worsened due to the exertion of the coughing. He squeezed his eyes shut as the agony seemed to engulf his entire body, his mouth open as he drew in short breaths. The pain slowly retreated back to his torso, as his limbs seemed to grow numb. 

>WARNING: THIRIUM_310 VOLUME AT 60%

>WARNING: 00 : 21 : 43 BEFORE SHUTDOWN

>ATTENTION: PRESSURE NEAR BIOCOMPONENT #rk8061s 

He choked on a sob as he read the time before he’d shut down, he was going to die here, he was sure of it. The blood smeared and pooled around him sure supported that opinion, and anybody who walked by would probably think he was already dead, at least until they heard the soft sobs and occasional coughing. 

>WARNING: PRESSURE NEAR BIOCOMPONENTS #rk8675v_(r), #rk8342n, BATTERY_PACK #rk8342n

Connor felt nauseous before, but now it was almost unbearable. He really didn’t want to vomit right now, he hated being sick with a passion. He just wanted to sit and rest until Hank arrived. His thirium pump was racing as he fought the sickness, it felt like a bass drum was in his chest, and it was beating almost _ too _fast. He quickly accessed his purging systems and shut them off for now, but if the pressure got too bad, he would be forced to expel the fluid buildup. 

The deviant pushed himself away from the wall, just far enough to lay flat on his back. Laying in this position relieved the pressure in his midsection, but did nothing for the bleeding, and now he had a minor headache building. His breathing was labored and there was thirium pooling in the back of his throat, so he decided maybe he shouldn’t lie like this. Connor forced his arms to propel him upright, just as he jerked forwards and spit out another mouthful of blood. Now that he was sitting up again, his head kept lolling lazily to the side, no matter his attempts to stay awake. He was slumped over himself with one hand weakly grasping at his stomach, the other gripping at the neck of his coat. 

The detective’s throat was sore from coughing, not to mention the physical stress one of his assailants caused. He was tired, tired of crying and being in pain. 

Connor’s head was leaning on his chest, his watery eyes half-lidded when the sound of tires on asphalt reached his ears. He perked up immediately, looking for the source. He let out the biggest sigh of relief in his life when he spotted the car; Hank’s car. 

The old vehicle screeched to a stop on the road stretching out in front of him, Connor watching with weary eyes as Hank jumped out and ran over at record speed. The deviant didn’t know he could even run, especially not _ that _fast.

Instantly, there were rough, calloused hands on his shoulders, a firm, yet comforting grip. 

“Shit, Connor! Can you hear me, kid?”

His brown irises slowly trailed up to look at the face hovering inches in front of his. 

“...Hank?”

There was relief in his blue eyes, though barely noticeable if at all.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Connor’s head drooped slightly as he let out a huff of air, a small trickle of thirium running from the corner of his mouth. Hank started to unzip the deviant’s jacket, but was stopped.

“N-no.. too cold..” 

Hank winced at how weak and static-filled the android’s voice was, but mostly at how lost the poor kid sounded. 

“Fuckin’ hell, I gotta see, Con.” 

Connor shuddered, turning away to spit out a mouthful of blood, then drooped his head forward as he weakly tried for the zipper of his coat. Hank found the zipper first, and unfastened it with unspoken dread for what could be under.

“Shit, fuckin’ shit.” 

The Lieutenant felt sick at the sight, mostly the hole in his kid’s abdomen, which he, as a detective, knew it was carved out. Every wound was deep, oozing blue blood every time the android’s chest rose with a small breath. Hank started taking off his coat when the distant sound of sirens filled the chilled air. He hesitated for a moment before completely removing the jacket, then he pressed it against Connor’s middle, watching for a pained reaction, but the deviant was staring at nothing in particular. 

“..Hank you’re bo-body… temperature is d-decreasing..” 

Connor mumbled, forcing himself to look at the Lieutenant with slitted eyes. 

“Shut up.”

Hank probably would have laughed if the situation at hand was anything else. He sat himself against the wall, his back screaming in protest, pulling Connor over so that his head was laying on his lap. The senior detective ran his fingers through the deviant’s hair, and only then did he notice his LED was missing. That was worrying, as an android’s LED determined if they were in danger, or if they were shut down or not. The slight rise and fall of Connor’s chest put Hank at slight ease, however.

As the sirens neared and the sun moved on, the two partners sit in sorrow as a chilled breeze blew by. Hank could hear Connor’s teeth chattering and it was quite obvious the deviant was trying desperately to stay awake. 

“You can rest now, it’s alright.”

The Lieutenant said softly, watching as the ambulance he summoned turned the corner into view. The android in his arms relaxed, letting his exhaustion take over and Hank didn’t mind because he knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: Oh shit it's Hank Sad Day™ gotta go
> 
> Gay androids: Oh look it's the socially awkward famous dude let's stab him


End file.
